The decent to Hell was easy
by cosmically-entangled
Summary: Okay... So this is basically from a new characters point of view, but relates to Draco and is set in the half-blood prince academic year. He is in love, and its the relationship as he tries to contend with both the darkness inside himself and the light that is also there... Always thought he was just another teenage boy...despite everything. So just see where this ends up...
1. Chapter 1

The countryside blurred as the train rushed through the landscape; field after field covered in early autumnal crop, possibly a farmer or two who waved a pleasant hand in greeting, and yet little did they know that upon that train, in each and every compartment were students from a very special school, a school of magic—yes magic. The train was full of chattering wizards and witches but there was one on that train in a compartment who was silent, and staring at the blurred scenery but seeing nothing,

'She's a skank!' Pavarti laughed and popping a handful of Bertie Botts every flavour beans into her mouth, somewhat bravely.

'stroking his head? What is he a cat?' Zoey snorted.

'a greasy, a slimy one at that!' Lavender added, looking up fro the notepad in her lap. 'what do you say Evie, disgusting or what?'

'Vile' She said turning to look at her friends. 'that pansy is all show and no…'

'brains?' Lavender joked, making the entire cabin grin.

The journey lasted a lifetime for Evie, her head and heart were a million miles away focused on a platinum haired boy and a scene she couldn't help but imagine. Changing to their robes, the girls laughed; curling hair around their wands, whilst transfiguring hairpins from spare jellybeans. Changing from trainers, into ballet pumps; Evie looked at her reflection in the glass of the train window. Her dark auburn hair hung with heavy curls all the way to her waist; her eyes were large and pleasantly almond shaped; and her lips as her mother always said were like a perfectly ripened rosebud- but all she saw staring back at her was a sad girl, not even remotely similar to the bubbly sixteen-year-old who had gotten on the train. Throwing her leather satchel over her shoulder, she joined her friends in the climb off the train. Zoey linked her arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze, probably in regard to her somewhat low mood.

'What's up Eves?' She whispered as the others wandered somewhat ahead.

'Just tired, I guess.' She replied, as she climbed into the carriage; but in a second thought she rested her head on Zoey's shoulder and gave her friends hand a squeeze; just for a moment admitting to her friend that her heart was hurting; finally, for just a moment allowing her friend to comfort her... even if she didn't truly know why, Evie's heart was hurting.

The Hogwarts' castle seemed to appear suddenly as if through a mist before the carriages, even in her emotional state Evie couldn't believe she'd only make this journey one more time before the real world came calling. The castle itself was magic to the eye, a beautiful old structure; full of hidey holes, turrets and towers- in fact the dormitory she shared with the girls and Hermione Grainger was in a single tower that seemed to float alone in the air. The place was just insane; crazy and never without drama but also ridiculously amazing; and somewhere she missed intensely during the long summer break.

'Heard who is Captain? Pavarti said, leaning across the carriage.

'Hmm?'

'Quiddich captain.'

'No who?' Evie said, raising her head from Zoey's shoulder.

'Potter.'

'Should have guessed, you gonna go to the trails Zo?'

'Yeah maybe...' Zoey said, sighing. 'Although he probably give beater to that idiot of a creature.

'Who?' Lavender laughed, looking at Zoey with already a laugh in her eyes.

'Any big, headed boy! It's always a boy; apparently we don't have the _balls_ to hit the _balls...'_

'How very sexist!' Lavender giggled, as the carriage past through the gate and they stepped off and joined a long line.

'What's this? Pavarti said, standing on her tiptoes and craning her head to get a better look. 'Looks like we are getting searched.'

'No shit!' Zoey remarked, but still standing on her own tiptoes to get a closer look. 'Maybe you know who is stuffed inside someone's duffel bag!'

'Well he wouldn't want you Zoey and that muggle blood of yours!' Laughed a voice from behind.

'Shut up Pansy!' Zoey said.

'FIlth the lot of you.' Pansy sniped.

'Utter waste of magic' Goyle muttered, pushing past Lavender roughly.

And then Evie saw him. The one with the platinum hair and rumored devilishness. He walked with a swagger, with an ease perfectly matched to his labelled family history, yet it wasn't the boy Evie knew; through a turn of events neither were truly aware of they each saw through the others façade and both saw something there that equally intrigued and terrified them- that was nearly two years ago; and since then a great manner of events had taken place that had both shocked and united them but wholly in secret.

From her face he could see she was upset or annoyed more likely; and he also had a very accurate idea of what had brought fury into her eyes. It was the girl standing between them; a girl so sickly seductive in her nature and who since he'd first set a toe into the castle had been a lingering shadow with a singular purpose; that purpose being to call him hers'.

Draco knew it hurt Evie to hear of his _actions_within the compartment he sat in on the train; but in his defence he couldn't be cut up with his friend's question and their pathetic innuendos; especially now, especially when he had so much bigger issues to address.

He held her stare for a moment, before looking at Pansy with a face barely masking his smirk at how utterly pathetic that little creature was- For had he not know of strong women his entire life? His mother; a woman of immense strength, stronger than his cowardly father, who he once hero worshipped. His Aunt Bellatrix, for as devilish her nature she had survived the horror of Azkaban. But it was his mother who he saw when he was around Pansy; for her need was pathetic; her backbone was that of weakness and she was restless with need. Yet Evie, a pure blood- an expensive pureblood but then again Draco didn't care about that that, which surprised him more than anything. It was Evie's radiance –and that look that honestly took his breath away; he knew he was fool for her but no matter what he knew he didn't care, he just didn't want it to stop.

'Draco...' Pansy purred, reaching for his hand, as he pushed hers away; which only made Pansy flick her hair and giggle as if it was all just part of a game. Evie smiled at this, her dimples showing even when she tried to suppress the beaming grin that lit up her eyes.

'What you are smiling at Taylor?' Pansy snapped, taking a step towards Evie.

At this Draco stiffened, and the word escaped his lips sharp and blunt. 'No!' The word was spoken so unconsciously the action froze him for a moment, all he was aware of was a somewhat panicked look in Evie's eyes as Pansy gawfed unpleasantly and turned towards him.

'Your right, not worth my time filthy freaks and traitors.'


	2. Chapter 2

'So this is fun...!' Evie laughed, looking around the unused girls bathroom.

'Yeah really fun.' He smiled watching her make her way over to the wash basins and perch herself precariously between two sinks. Draco in a momentary brainwave flipped the locks on the door; smirking at his muggle-like action before wandering over to stand in front of Evie who was beaming a girlish grin,

Looking at her Draco couldn't help but smile, yet at the edge of his lips was the beginning of a grimace as he rubbed at his left forearm, a gesture not all that new.

'_What will she think? What will she say? How will I explain?' _

Was all he could think of; it actually hurt to think of what may come of this conversation.

'The girls were curious about our exchange...' Evie laughed, watching Draco but feeling a most unusual coolness about him. 'You seem distracted...'

Her questioning statement caught him off guard, as he looked at her, she reached for his cool hand, taking it in her own.

'We have an hour is that long enough to tell me?' She said, her almond eyes meeting his; seeing something almost like pain reflecting in them.

Draco felt a sickness rise in his throat; his stomach was in turmoil as he looked into the face of the girl he loved... yes the girl he loved. As of yet he's never been brave enough to utter the words, his newly found heart had for quite a time known of the truth he couldn't bring himself to utter.

'Tell me, maybe I can help!' She said with urgency.

'_No. Never.'_His mind shouted. Never can this innocent girl be tarnished by his ancestral darkness.

But she can... and she must know...must know of what lies like a muzzled dragon on his arm.

Placing his other hand on their joint ones; he took a deep, somewhat echoing breath before closing the space between them and resting his forehead against hers; together their hairs looked the very heart of a fire the white head intermingled with the brilliantly sharp flame.

'Eves...' He stumbled on his words, clumsy with his own tongue. 'Eve's please hear me out...please.'

The begging in his tone visibility startled Evie, who looked up at him through her lashes till he met her eyes.

'Your scaring me...' She whispered, her grip on his hand growing tighter and tighter. Her large eyes, looking at him like a doe caught in the headlights; fearful but intrigued by the forever looming light.

Moving his forehead from hers, he leant forward and kissed first her head then her lips, just a soft light brush; a gentle gesture no-one in the castle would believe him capable of. Taking a steadying breath, he pulled his hands back, and stripped off his cloak, before removing his jumper letting both just fall to the floor. Evie watched each garment fall to the floor, her eye huge in her sweet face which was filled with an indescribable mix of emotions. He unbuttoned the cuff on both his arms, just to stall for time. He stared into her eyes, wordlessly pleading her to listen...to just wait and hear the explanation he'd try and give.

'Evie just know something...just remember this okay?'

'Seriously you're really scaring me now...what's wrong?'

'Just know that I love you...' He whispered pulling up his sleeve exposing his forearm before she could utter a single word. The gasp of his declaration turned into a somewhat muted scream, that was released more as a squeak then anything of actual volume. He watched her Ivory skin turn a sickly shade of white, and hand rise up to lie at her throat.

'Oh my...' She breathed softly, her voice shaking.

'Eves...'

'When?'

'When what?'

'When did this happen?'

'I don't know...a week or so...'

'Why didn't you tell me?!'

'What on that thing?'

'A telephone Draco!'

'You can't tell anyone Evie!'

'I couldn't if I wanted to...' Her soft laugh turned into almost a cry.

Both were silent, until Evie taking a steadying breath reached out her hand to Draco, grasping his tight within both of her own.

Draco's exhale was loud enough to echo, as he looked at Evie with utter adoration in his eyes.

'Evie...look this is big I know...'

'Don't.'

'Don't what?'

'Don't do that sugar-coating thing; just tell me straight what does it mean?'

'Hell do I know...you don't know how bad this summer has been...'

They were silent again until again Evie spoke.

'Why you? I get your dad, your aunt...even your mum kind of but why a 16 year old who hasn't left school...marking you with that _thing_is like waving a red flag at a bull... no matter what if anyone sees that your fucked...'

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her vulgar choice of word, but it was only a second of laughter before he replied with equal severance.

'Mum wasn't exactly pleased and dad... well he still doesn't know...'

'But why you? Family ties and all that but marking you and then throwing you into Dumbledore's protections it doesn't make sense...'

Draco paled, his skin going whiter as the blood drained to his toes, and he tightened his grip on Evie's hands.

'What?' Evie pulled draco closer, so his body was resting against her knees.

'Nothing...just thinking...'

'Don't bullshit me...what is it? You're scared and don't try and hide this you know I can read you like a book!'

'Evie leave it... I shouldn't of showed you this let alone if I was too...'

'Too what?'

'Nothing.' Pulling his hands free, Draco dragged a hand roughly through his hair, pacing a small pathway in front of the wash basins.

'It's not good to lie Draco...'

'I'm not lying to you...God Eves I'm protecting you...the only way I can.'

Evie stood, smoothing down her skirt before walking to Draco; who had quit his pacing and was leaning over an adjacent set of sinks; his knuckles bone white as they gripped the lip of the counter.

Slowly with deliberate slowness she loosened his grip with his left hand; placing a hand in the centre of his chest she pushed him back, using her body as a physical barrier to whatever he saw in that mirror.

Her hands shook slightly as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into chest and inhaling a smell that was so very familiar.

'Shush...' She breathed, as she felt his muscles tense. 'We'll be okay.'

'How?' His voice was rough, heavily with what she could only guess to be unshed tears.

'Because we will... we'll work this out. Whatever you see when you look in that mirror, I don't...you aren't your father...you don't have to be like him...'

'How can you stand there looking at me, when you know I'm the monster?'

'Your not that's how. This isnt you, this is your dad and your aunt and the others...you're a victim of...'

'I'm not a victim!' He said sharply.

'So you wanted this?' She pushed him back, feeling anger bubble up inside of her.

'No but I...'

'You what? Stop playing the tough guy, you're not...if you wanted this then I'll walk out that door now because that isn't who I love... yes I love you too! But you see, the draco I love can be mean, nasty, sometimes even cruel but that's just a mask, underneath he's kind, funny, sweet and scared!'

'Even if I am it changes nothing...'

'Oh God Draco! Make up your mind, I'm going to bed let me know what you decide because as much as it would hurt I can't love a guy in denial.'


End file.
